What is this book (FanFiction Net Ver)
by Ilovezepokemans1
Summary: What is this book is an book where alot of things clash together (This was Originally from Wattpad)
1. Hello

Hello

Welcome to ????? This is a random thing. Hope you enjoy (or go crazy). Why do I do this?

(This was an Wattpad Original Story)

**So check out the Original book due to differences between both versions**


	2. Should I still write the Wattpad Ver?

**_Should I still write the Wattpad Version?_**

Riridale: Yep

Kiawe: Where are we?

Josh: : I bet Wattpad is jealous because _What is this book _is on

Cilla B: Build another story base?

Nate T: Probably

Riridale: Let's hope this can kick off like the main branch

Rosé: Yeah

**What is this book has branched off beyond Wattpad. Bye**


	3. Forever a Bish

**_Forever a Bish_**

Josh: Please don't catch me Wattpad

Riridale: I have notice you have 300 views

Nate T: ...wow...

Cilla B: Shut you bit*h, Josh has built this book only to get this bullsh*t from you

Nate T: I could've had Josh

Josh: Nate

Nate T: So ha

Josh: Please

Cilla B: Well, you obesses with Riley!

Josh: Stop

Riley B: Don't get me in the middle of this sh*t

Kate S: Classic Riley, you a always that heartless bit*h

Riridale: Drama drama

Dangthatsalongname: This would make a great gacha story

Josh: Not the time Scott

Laurenzside: Muhahaha

Blue: So, Kat

Kat Lynheart: Heck no

YG Entertainment: Rosé's solo is in the production

Josh: YYYYYYYAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY

Nic W: Oh fu*k

Blue: Wait, this isn't Wattpad

Kat Lynheart: it's

Kuko: It is

Riridale: Another alter ego?

Kuko: Nah, I was originally intended to never existed or be planned

Cilla B: So, this is the only chapter to make it into this version from Wattpad

Kuko: Fu*k yeah

**So, a tiny dip into the Wattpad version. Bye**


	4. Banish Realm is coming

**_Banish Realm is _****_coming_**

Riridale: Oh sh*t

Josh: If What is this book is on here, Banish Realm is coming

Katrina Lynheart: Well, that story is more...

Josh: Inappropriate

Katrina Lynheart: I feel like if it's coming, it's gonna be mature

Brendan: Okay

Kiawe: Josh, you should feel proud that you have built a book empire

Wengie: Nice reference

Josh: Don't you mean _series__?_

Nate (Pokémon): Nah, more like an empire

Katrina Lynheart: Have any of 6C been banished?

Josh: No one... yet

**Banished Realm is also coming to . Bye**


	5. Jacyntha's Debut

_**Cha****pter 5: Jacyntha's debut**_

Jacyntha P: What's up

Josh: Hey Jacyntha

Isobella MD: When is our Wattpad debuts?

Riridale: You guys are FanFic Version originals

Liam BH: Hey girl

Damon S: Your just my type

Ed M: Oh na na na eh

Riridale: ... just stop ...

Denholm S: Josh, Ha How You Like That

Josh: You gonna like that that that that that

Jacyntha P: ...

Sasha I: Oh boy

**_Okay, that was weird. Bye_**


	6. When is this Over?

**_Chapter Six: When is this Ove_****_r_****_?_**

Josh: **_Never!_**

Jacyntha P: ... oh boy ...

Liam BH: Fair Enough

Riridale: R-R-R-Rir-r-rdale R-R-R-Rir-r-rdale

Serena M: Riridale, ...don't do that again...**EVER** again

Sasha I: S-S-S-Sasha, nevermind

Rosé: Hit you with that DDU-DU DDU-DU

Lisa: Yes

Jennie: RRRRrrOoooOSssssSiiiIiiIiiIIeeeeEeeeE

Rosé: G'day Mate

Josh: WE STAN RRRRrrOoooOSssssSiiiIiiIiiIIeeeeEeeeE

Nic W: I'm fine

Cilla B: There is no way Nic is fine after hearing RRRRrrOoooOSssssSiiiIiiIiiIIeeeeEeeeE from Josh and Jennie

Jennie: Bring out your boss bitch

Nic W: *Combusts Mentally*

Cilla B: I was right

Josh: Nic, chillax

Nic W: *Interally Screams*

LDShadowLady: Please don't mentally combust

Liza Koshy: Ya

Nic W: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII''''''''''MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM FFFFFFFFFFFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

Riley B: He's not

Josh: Jacyntha

Jacyntha P: Yeah

Josh: Help

Jacyntha P: Fine

**Well, Jennie's "_Bring out your Boss Bitch_" broke Nic. Hehehe, Bye 3**


	7. Why Did I Make This On Different Plats

**_Why Did I Make This Story On Different Platforms_**

Josh: I will never know

Alexandra D: I have regrets

Jacyntha P: We have come to this random story to find out that Josh writes it

Troy: Well, welcome to the glorious world of , but this is a weird book, it's fanfiction but as well with original characters and a story that doesn't an in

Gabriella: i mean the amount of HSM fanfictions and Josh has written one

Josh: And I planned another called _**Jason Who?**_

Jason: Well at least I get a on where I'm the main character

Gabriella: What about High School Musical, Is It True?

Josh: I'm working on it

Chad: What. who are you going to pair Jason with?

Josh: Not a girl

Ryan: Maybe me?

Josh: Maybe it could be a Jyan, or a Trason, Chason, Zekason or Jimmie x Jason

Jimmie: What happen to my ship name?

Josh: It was impossible to find a suitable name.

Ryan: Maybe Jammie?

Sharpay: Well, good enough

Jacyntha P: I was wondering where Sharpay went?

LDShadowLady: Everyone back in 2006: We Love Gabiriella, Now: We WORSHIP Sharpay, Our Queen

Ashley Tisdale: It really is that

Vanessa Hudgens: Gabriella is quite whiny

Zac Efron: Well Troy is worse then Gabriella

Corbin Bleu and Lucas Grabeel: I don't dance

Josh: Send Help Please

Monique Coleman: You were the one who started this madness and your going to fix it

Josh: Fair Enough

Tiana: Well, looks like your going to have to work had and dig a lil' deeper

Josh: (Nods)

**Hello there, I'm back for revenge (by that I mean create a whole new HSM fanfiction about Jason, who nobody cares for) Anyway. Bye-Bye**


	8. Close Enough

**_8: Close Enough_**

Josh: Well, I promised _Jason Who? _but y'all got _Phineas Ferb The FanFiction: Candace Against East High School _or _High School Musical: Candace Aganist East High School_

Jason: Why did Candace Against East High School go live but Jason Who? didn't?

Josh: I did Candace Against East High School first because my mind was set on that because I watched Candace Against The Universe and High School Musical

Candace: At least I'm in my own FanFic

Phineas: So we don't appear in the FanFic?

Josh: If you do appear, your most likely in the finale

Phineas: Which is?

Josh: Either Chapter 18 or 20

Troy: So I'm the main character?

Josh: In a villianous way

Gabriella: So I don't have a main role?

Josh: More likely a recurring

Martha: How about me?

Josh: Recurring role

Jason: How about you?

Josh: I plan to be in both because Jason Who? is taking forever to write

Jason: How about an introduction like Candace Against East High School?

Josh: Sounds fair

Laurenzside: Hi

Josh: Hi

**I hope you enjoyed this shorter chapter**


	9. More Chapters, Less Boredom

_**More Chapters, Less Boredom:**_

Josh: So, Candace Against East High School and Jason Who? Chapter Ones are still in a writing phase and most likely will be complete in this time period

Gabriella: What about High School Musical: Is It True?

Josh: Weird writers block, by that I mean that only two out of my five stories are in writing

Jacyntha P: Meaning that Banished Realm would take a eternity to be updated

Josh: Yeah, I do plan for a second chapter but I haven't started writing it

Troy: Geese, I really thought Phineas and Ferb: Candace Against East High School would be the only HSM fanfiction remaining

Josh: _Maybe_

Ryan: How come this isn't a HSM fanfiction

LDShadowLady: Because it wasn't a HSM fanfiction

Smallishbeans: Well, join Jeremyism

Josh: Why, Joel, _Why?_

fWhip: Oh boy

Rihanna: A cult?

Josh: More like the East High Basketball Team

Troy: Fair enough

Chad: I'm insulted

KatherineElizabeth: Don't be

Josh: So, HSM characters, X Life members, Jacyntha and Rihanna?

Dangthatsalongname: Yep

Josh: Oh boy

**Hello, I'm still writing Candace Against East High School Chapter One, I really want to get that done. Bye**


	10. Ten Bishes

_**Ten Bishes:**_

Ricky: So I heard a rumour that you are creating a Ricky x EJ fanfic

Josh: Yeah, and it's going to be spicy

Nini: Well okay

EJ: So, release date?

Josh: Idk

Rosé: Okay

Jeenie_Weenie: Fine

Joshua Bassett: Wait a minute, do the characters and the actors live in the same universe?

Josh: It's weird

LaurenZSide: I kinda like it

Zac Efron: Okay

Josh: No way I'm having unrelated TikTokers in my story

LDShadowLady: Like who?

Josh: Charli D'Amelio

Ashley Tisdale: Why?

Josh: Because I can't be bothered to follow her

Martha: Okay

Megan Trainor: I'm still here

**Okay, don't go after me. Bye**


End file.
